


Hyss Gone Wrong

by minolyn



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Slight Smut, Valle, mostly just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calle just couldn't resist having a taste while waiting for Bård to go through with his prank...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyss Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I was actually prompted to write some "Calle smut".  
> But in my desperation to, for a change, keep this story short (because it's already 4am anyway, god it takes me so long to write I started three frickin' hours ago) it came out.... not so much. xP
> 
> But I still think it's a fun little story! I hope you enjoy :)

Hyss I Småland had always been one of their favorite segments to film. It was like a little field trip in which they were allowed to relive their boyhood again with full comedic and professional legitimacy.  
Another reason it was Calle’s favorite segment was because Vegard was just so gosh darn cute in that outfit the costume designers had put together for him. He was the only one of the three who actually looked good in a vest, his curly mane pouring out from under the brown cap made him unbelievably adorable. It was his trousers however, which costume design had instructed him to wear low on his hips despite his personal preference, that made Calle unable to tear his eyes away from his backside, almost praying they’d slide down completely and really give him something to look at. When it was finally Bård’s turn to go off alone and rub Styrofoam on someone’s window, Calle seized his chance.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” He whispered into Vegard’s ear, startling him slightly. He was lying in a cluster of bushes and looking through the camera’s display, making sure to catch Bård’s activity when Calle snuck up beside him. With one glance the dark haired man knew what was on the blond’s mind.

“Hey yourself.” He chuckled, and turned his attention back to the camera. Bård wasn’t even at the house yet, but there was no time to lose.  
Calle started planting soft kisses along the side of his face while pushing him to turn on his side.

“Wh- Calle, not now! I need to film the thing!” Vegard protested verbally, but his body cooperated despite himself, rolling onto his back.

“Then film it, who’s stopping you? Don’t mind me…” The blond man countered with mock-indifference, as he travelled south Vegard’s body and began undoing his trousers.

Vegard half sighed half grunted, looking up and adjusting the camera’s display so he could still make sure he was filming the prank. He barely managed to stifle a surprised gasp when hands found his shaft, sending blood rushing to the area.

“Oh god, Calle… Hurry”

He groaned between short breaths, shutting his eyes tight as the warm wetness of the other man’s mouth closed around him, suckling lightly, making him grow even harder. The hand holding the camera was shaking with effort to stay in position while his other grabbed the yellow strands on Calle’s head, skillfully bobbing up and down, making Vegard fight to keep from crying out with pleasure, knowing the camera he was holding would record every sound for others to hear later if he did. He couldn’t suppress a tiny yelp as he was brought closer and closer to climax.

Suddenly his eyes flew open at the sound of distant barking.  
“Run!” He heard Bård’s voice. He looked at the camera display and saw him running straight towards them, a small angry dog hot on his heels.

“Fuck! Calle stop, we gotta go!” Vegard hissed and pushed him away, stuffing himself painfully back into his pants and zipping up. Calle looked up and laughed as he got up and started running away. By the time Bård reached the bush Vegard was on his feet too and joined the race. He was lucky his little brother wasn’t a fantastic runner either so he didn’t appear to lag too much behind while trying to run with the hard on between his legs.

‘Fucking Calle..’ He thought, watching the long legged bastard speed away far ahead across the field, ‘I'll get him for this.’

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun watching the Hyss i Småland: Isopor (Styrofoam) segment now. ;)  
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
